


Let me go

by MoiraShipper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, DmC - Freeform, F/M, Norribeth, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Norrington retires on the day Elizabeth is arrested and he goes to her





	Let me go

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, let me go_

**Let me go-3 doors down**

 

Will had left the day before and Elizabeth, still in her wedding dress, was sitting on the floor of her cell, hands covering her face that showed fatigue. How could such a perfect day turn into a disaster so fast?

"Will..." She was worried about her fiancé, that something would happen to him.

She heard footsteps and let her hands fall, seeing her father approaching in silence, constantly looking back, and beside him she saw a man whom she thought she would never see again. Commodore James Norrington, her former fiancé, and she parted her lips in surprise, feeling her heart race.

Even loving Will and having chosen him, she had always had feelings for James, never acting in them for knowing that with Will, she could be herself, but they were still there and she felt confused because she thought she would never see him again, but there he was, and she felt her heart beat fast, her love torn between the two men.

Like her, he looked tired and devastated as well, his white wig and uniform that had always been well lined, were crumpled and his green eyes were surprised to see Elizabeth, his heart racing, being overwhelmed with love for her, but also with sadness, becaise she had chosen Will Turner.

She stood up and walked to the bars that separated them, and then she raised a hand, passing it between two bars and slowly, she touched his face gently, feeling the beard that was beginning to grow.

James closed his eyes for a second, feeling his body tremble at her touch, raising his hand and then, repeating her gesture and touching her face gently for the first time, feeling the delicacy of her skin that flushed lightly, and Elizabeth was surprised at the softness of his touch and the warmth she felt in her heart, before he slipped his hand down to her wrist, moving her hand away from his face slowly, releasing their hands and murmuring;

"No. Don't do it..." Her touch, which he had longed for, was also a memory of what he would never have, so it was better that way, to let her touch go, to be there for her because he loved her, but not to delude himself.

"Commodore Norrington?"

"Actually, it's just James Norrington now, Miss Swann." He told her with a smile of resignation, after having left the navy because of Jack Sparrow's escape and loosing his ship when chasing him.

He then stared at the woman and even though his heart felt a little joy at her still being a , seeing her there, in jail, was breaking his heart.

"Elizabeth, I know that Will made a deal with Lord Beckett, but I don't think the Lord will keep it, I want you far from here as soon as possible." The governor told her and then he looked at James, knowing he could trust him. "Mr. Norrington will go with you, since he also received an arrest warrant."

"I'm sorry James..." Elizabeth said regretfully as James opened her cell and she stood before him, staring at him and he sighed, reassuring her:

"It was my decision to let Sparrow go."

As the governor went to the stairs to see if their way was free, James pulled off his coat, seeing the white dress still damp from the rain and covered Elizabeth with it, his fingers brushing against her shoulders, watching her breast rise and fall with her breath and he felt his heart call for her.

Elizabeth blushed, adjusting the coat and then, she looked at him, smiling, and that smile at the same time he loved, broke his heart, because she had chosen Will and, seeing his hurt look, she grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly.

"James, are you okay?"

He just shook his head, staring at their hands, his strong and tanned from the time at sea and hers delicate and then, he released her hand slowly, muttering again:

"I love you, but you don't love me, so please Elizabeth, let me go... Don't make things more difficult..." She stared at him in a mixture of surprise and sadness, but she understood and then, she nodded, saying before they went to her father:

"I know I chose Will, but you're wrong about my feelings for you..." She murmured sincerely, leaving him surprised seeing her eyes shining and she said, passing by him with a sad smile, toward the stairs: "I'm sorry, James..."

****


End file.
